Walls
by The Erumpent Horn
Summary: "Bellatrix hated the walls". A one shot about Bellatrix's hate and fear of 'walls' and the only human to ever free her from them. Rated M due to mentions of murder, violence, rape, etc. Don't like, don't read.


**So this one actually came to mind while listening to "Break the Walls Down" (Chris Jericho's theme music - yes, I am also a wrestling fan in case you didn't know) at the same time as reading DH. I thought that actually, Bellatrix had to have something she was afraid of, and metaphorical (as well literal in some cases) 'walls' seemed to be a pretty good idea. This is only rated for mentions of violence, rape, sexual acts and murder as well as a hint of swearing.**

**THIS IS ONLY A ONE SHOT. I own nothing in the HP universe, as much as I wish I did.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Bellatrix hated the walls.<p>

Walls were all Bellatrix Lestrange had known for her entire life. They closed her in, caged her like an animal, but still she rose to greatness. She defied everyone from her parents to her friends and she rose higher than any woman had before or ever would rise. The walls kept her inside her own mind, and when the day came that she left Hogwarts and was allowed to be set free, she didn't think twice before meeting with Lord Voldemort and asking him to accept her into his ranks. She, like her husband, longed to be a Death Eater, though her reasoning was different to her husbands. Yes, she agreed wholly with pure-blood supremacy, but she also desired the power that would come with it. After years of being boxed in by unbreakable walls, she craved power – lusted after it, even, the same way she lusted after the man who could give it to her. For she spent the last four years of her Hogwarts schooling lusting after Lord Voldemort, going so far as to envisage his face when she was with her husband.

"You may rise, Bellatrix," said the Dark Lord. Those words freed her from the walls. He was not only telling her to rise from her knees after receiving his mark, but to rise to greatness by his side. He was telling her to rise to the Dark power building within her, and he was telling her to rise to the height of passion when he tore into her.

Ten years of tearing down every wall that had held her captive liberated Bellatrix. She spent ten years by her masters side and in his bed. She spent ten years rising from her lust to have it settle into a deep, obsessive love for the greatest sorcerer in the world. She spent ten years doing unthinkable things that acted as the greatest aphrodisiac she ever could come across. Lord Voldemort was the only person to whom Bellatrix would be subservient to, despite her pure hatred of a lack of power. When she was at her peak, he was the one to keep her under an apparent control, and she loved it almost as much as she loved him.

So when her master was seemingly destroyed, Bellatrix was hell-bent on revenge. She lead her weak-willed husband, his brother, and the coward Barty Crouch Junior into the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom for information pertaining to Lord Voldemort's disappearance. When they were tortured so badly that their sanity left them, Bellatrix laughed. She had no care for the fact that a so-called 'great' Auror and his wife were insane. She held her head high when she was captured alongside the men. When the others lied that they were physically forced into performing depraved acts of murder and rape, that they were tortured, that they were placed under the Imperius Curse, Bellatrix scoffed. She looked Barty Crouch Senior right in the eyes and told him that she was a loyal servant of the Dark Lord, and that she would remain so even after her death. She said that she would not cower under any Auror, she would not lie and she would not beg to be released. She was proud to be recognised as such a terrible force. She was proud to have done such tremendously terrible deeds. She was proud to be the right hand of Lord Voldemort, and she would forever remain so.

Being carted into Azkaban didn't instil fear in Bellatrix. Despite her fear of being closed in, she was looking forward to being carted into a cell. She knew that all of the things her master did that made her tremble in a mixture of fear and pleasure would be handed back to her on a silver platter by the Dementors. They fed off happiness, so she would be left with her fear and her despair, reuniting her with memories of the Dark Lord. When she passed the cell of her cousin, the Lion imprisoned for the cowardice of a double-crossing friend, she merely smirked.

Fifteen years inside the walls of her cell weren't so bad, Bellatrix often remarked after her breakout. Her master, her lover, her Lord... he was back and he could give her the power she had been denied for a decade and a half. The walls were broken down once again, and she could have everything she ever wanted in a heartbeat. Her sexual relationship with her master was rekindled with a burning passion on her part, and a painful, pleasurable violence on his. When he fucked her, Bellatrix felt alive. When he would torture her for proclaiming her love for him as she orgasmed, she was set aflame. Everything he did set her free from the walls that always threatened to close in on her again, no matter how many times she would break them down.

It was only after seeing a flash of light speeding towards her that the walls finally closed in, and Bellatrix Black was separated from her master forever. The walls separated her from the land of the living, from her one true love, and from all the power she had ever acquired.

When the walls boxed her in time and time again, she yearned for a power that many said had driven her mad. When the walls locked her away from her potential, she would scream out. When it was within four walls that her life was ended by a blood traitor Weasley, Bellatrix wished she was able to come back to life to seek vengeance. But the walls that punished her for her life's "wrongdoings" forbade her to seek revenge, or her master.

Bellatrix hated the walls.


End file.
